Into the Telly!
by Shimmer305
Summary: Katherine Skyes, 19 years of age, the biggest Doctor Who fangirl anyone ever knew, was watching her live-long favourite programme. Right before she left to go to school, a strange message on the telly said, "Touch the screen...". And you know what? Katherine touched the screen. Guess what happened next... (A/N: I'll be attempting to use British spelling/slang here, so correct me.)
1. Chapter 1

**-****Part 1:****-**

**Chapter 1: Into the Telly!**

It was a beautiful morning in London, England. In a flat building, a young college student named Katherine Skyes was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about her life-long most favourite programme, Doctor Who. To give you a little background, Katherine is the biggest Doctor Who fan everyone knows. Her entire room is filled to the brink with Doctor Who merchandise, every inch of her walls covered in Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, Christopher Eccleston, David Tennant, Matt Smith, Tom Baker, every other doctor. Just name a Doctor Who product, and she most likely has it. Also, she has seen _every single second_ of every _single episode_, special, _everything _spanning from the very first episode from 1963 with the first doctor, to the most recent. In fact, she even managed to recover one of the lost Classic Doctor Who episodes-yes, she loves the show _that much. _Everyone she ever met will say the exact same thing: "She sure loves Doctor Who, that girl..." No, seriously, she fangirls every time someone says "Doctor", and talks about Doctor Who with her friends every chance she gets, goes to every Comicon dressed up as a Dalek, and-words cannot describe how much she loves that show, okay? Just keep reading!

"Katherine? Katherine! ...KAAAATHERIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!"

Silence...

A groan was heard, followed by stomping, and the opening of a door. Curtains were opened, and beautiful light flooded into the bedroom, followed by not-so-beautiful screaming.

"KATHERINE SKYES! GET UP _NOW!"_

Katherine Skyes covered her face with her pillow, and wrapped herself tighter in her comfy blankets. Her voice came out all muffled. "I don't want to get up...the Doctor just kissed me!"

"But you have to!" shouted Katherine's intruder, a.k.a her flatmate, Elizabeth Walters ("Call me Lizzy," she always says). Lizzy is one of those straight-forward people who is at first can come off as bossy and strict, but in the end is just a regular young woman trying to find her place in this world. She loves Katherine and treats her like a sister, but sometimes gets really annoyed with her obsession over Doctor Who.

"And why's that...?" mumbled Katherine.

"Because you-_we _have semestre finals today! Remember, we've been studying like mad for the past month!"

Silence came from under the cocoon of blankets, and Lizzy thought that she'd scored a goal, when the tired Katherine grumbled, "Yeah, so? They told us to get plenty of rest before testing, anyways."

Just as Lizzy was about to strangle her flatmate, she came up with a brilliant idea. "Well, fine! I give up on you, you little sloth. I'm just going to the kitchen and make myself breakfast. Maybe even watch some _telly..." _She strutted out of the room with a smile on her face.

A pair of suspicious round, blue eyes peeked out from the blankets, accompanied with a few strands of curly black hair. The pair of eyes waited for about a minute, before closing once more and taking cover under the blankets. Suddenly, the theme song of a very familiar programme rang out through the flat. The blankets were torn apart, and a wide-eyed screaming Katherine Skyes shot out of bed faster than a rocket, zoomed into the living room, and came to a halt right in front of the telly. Effectively, it was playing the best show ever: Doctor Who. And the episode playing was one of her favourites: "Journey's End," where the evil Dalek army had stolen 26 planets and the Doctor was trying to unite with all his past companions to destroy the Daleks once and for all.

From the kitchen, Lizzy chuckled as she flipped over a pancake. "Works every time."

Still keeping her eyes on the screen, Katherine said, "Shut up, Lizzy! The Daleks are saying stuff!"

"You know, after a few months of knowing you, I still can't believe you have a crush on the Daleks-and the Cybermen! It's mad, or like they say in America, _insane."_

Katherine squealed. "Oh my god! Dalek Caan sounds so _cute _when he's insane!" She hid her face behind her hands, and peeked out from between her fingers.

Lizzy glanced over at the telly. "Do Daleks even _have _genders?"

"No, but everyone refers to them as _he._ NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I EXTERMINATE YOU!"

Lizzy put the pancakes on some plates and carried them over to the table. She poured syrup all over her own pancakes, and took some bites out of them.

"Are the pancakes ready?" asked Katherine.

"Yes they are!"

Katherine, not once taking her eyes off the telly, felt behind her for the plate of pancakes, and sat backwards in her chair with the pancakes in her lap.

She grabbed the bottle of syrup, and carefully poured syrup on her pancakes. She chewed slowly on the pancakes, mesmerised by the episode of Doctor Who.

Lizzy sighed. "Oh, Katherine. When will you stop watching Doctor Who? It's distracting you from what's important!"

"I'll stop watching it when I die. And just because you're two years older than me doesn't immediately mean that you can boss me around all you want!"

"It's not _bossing. _It's taking care of you and giving you advice on life. Because someday, you'll get married-"

"To David Tennant."

"-and you'll have a couple of nice children-"

"No, we'll have a bunch of Cybermen figurines."

"-and you'll need to have a nice, well-paying job."

Katherine scoffed. "Please, I'll be travelling in the TARDIS, who needs a job? Haha, you get it? _Who _needs a job?"

Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Katherine, you do know that that stuff isn't real, right? And besides, David Tennant is at least 20 years older than you."

"Well, I can still write a fanfiction, can I?"

When the episode was almost over, Lizzy looked at the clock. "Well, better get dressed, then. We've half an hour before school starts. We might as well get a head start."

Katherine looked back at Lizzy with sad puppy eyes, her bottom lip sticking out. This was the best part of the episode! However, she knew that the sooner finals were over, she could stare at her beloved Daleks and David Tennant once more. Plus, the Doctor would want her to get educated as much as possible. Taking one longing look at the telly, she sighed and walked to her room. There, she changed into some jeans, and one of her favourite shirts: a black tee with a TARDIS in the centre, surrounded by blue light.

Katherine rushed to the living room to catch the last few moments of the episode. Sure enough, she was able to see the grief-stricken 10th Doctor entering the TARDIS and staring sadly into empty space, having lost a friend. Then the screen went black because Lizzy turned off the telly.

"Alright. Have you got your things?" she asked.

Katherine grabbed her backpack, prepared for the scary finals that would happen in just a few hours' time. Lizzy started toward the front door, and Katherine followed. Suddenly, she heard a buzz from the telly behind her. Katherine turned, and saw a white line in the centre of the screen. The white line moved up and down the screen, and then disappeared. The screen was black, but not quite as black as when it's completely turned off. Suddenly, the screen went blue for a split second and went black again.

Furrowing her eyebrows, Katherine grabbed the remote, pointed it at the telly, and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. The screen merely flashed colours for a moment.

"Lizzy!" Katherine called. "I think there's something wrong with the telly, it's not responding!"

The telly continued to flash colours, and it made a noise Katherine could've sworn sounded like a Dalek. Katherine turned around to go and get Lizzy, when the telly buzzed so loud it filled the entire flat, so loud that she had to cover her ears. When the sound was over, she turned to see something new: white letters on the black screen. The letters floated around for a little, before forming three simple words "Touch the screen..."

"What the...?" muttered Katherine. She threw her backpack aside and knelt in front of the telly. She stared at the white letters. _Touch the screen? _What did that mean? Okay, this was obviously some sort of weird prank that the neighbours were playing. They were technology geeks, after all.  
Suddenly, a new word was added to the short sentence: _Katherine. _Now it said, "Touch the screen, Katherine..."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," scoffed Katherine. Whomever this was, they obviously weren't too mysterious or discreet. Any old bloke living near would know her name. And anyways, who would leave a message saying "Touch the screen"? Still, she couldn't resist her curiosity.  
Katherine reached out her hand and touched the screen of the telly. She found herself being enveloped in brilliant white light. Before she could react, Katherine Skyes disappeared.

"What is it, Katherine? I heard you calling!" called Lizzy, opening the door to the flat. She looked around, but there was no sign of her flatmate. The telly was turned off, the remote laying on the floor next to it. Everything was in place, nothing strange. However, there was no Katherine to be seen anywhere. Lizzy shrugged, assuming that Katherine was in the bathroom and was too busy to answer her.

"Well alright!" Lizzy called out. "I'll just be in the car! Come down when you're ready!"

And with that, Lizzy Walters left the flat with no idea of what had happened to her flatmate.

* * *

Katherine Skyes slowly opened her eyes, groaning a little. Her entire body ached, as if she'd run a marathon (which she _had _done at one point, mind you). She took a deep breath to make sure she could still breathe, and felt over her entire body to make sure each part was in place (hey, you never know when someone could've chopped off your limbs, or have been converted into a Cyberman). The only strange thing was this weird metal rectangular cube in her hand. It was a little smaller than a tape dispenser, with a slick silver surface. Katherine could feel the cube vibrating slightly as she stared at it. Where had it come from? She hadn't been holding it a few moments ago. Shrugging, Katherine pocketed the device and stood up.

It was then that she noticed where she was...a groaning noise, brownish-yellow walls with weird ball-like things, a control console in the centre, and a thin man with tousled brown hair in a formal suit standing next to the console...

"Oh my god..." started Katherine, looking around, completely at loss for words. The man in the centre didn't hear her. "I'm in the TARDIS!"

Now the man _did_ hear her. He turned around, confused. Katherine eyes grew wide, and she pointed to the man, a wide smile spreading across her face. "And you're..." She began to shriek with laughter. "Y-y-you're the Doctor!"

The Doctor could only say one word as he stared at Katherine: "WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Katherine

**Chapter 2: Meeting Katherine**

"WHAT?" repeated the Doctor. He'd never seen this girl before, nor did he know her! How could she get into the TARDIS?

He suddenly got the sensation of deja-vu. This was _exactly _like his first meeting with Donna. Except this girl wasn't redhead-she had black hair-and apparently knew the TARDIS and the Doctor. How could this be?

The black-haired girl, grinning, looked around at the TARDIS. She had on the brightest smile the Doctor had ever seen. She even looked slightly deranged.  
"I-I didn't know I was _this _known!" she said, laughing. "I mean, I know I'm quite popular for my fangirl-y-ness, but I didn't know...oh my god!"

The Doctor was confused. "WHAT?"

A tear of joy rolled down the girl's cheek. "Oh my god, this is just..." She sobbed a little, and turned around. "Alright, director! You can come out now! Even though my birthday was over two months ago!" She waited a few seconds. "Er, director?"

The Doctor took a step toward the girl. "Who are you and why are you on my TARDIS?" he demanded.

The girl stared at him, seeming to be contemplating something. Suddenly, her blue eyes widened wider than two galaxies. She started screaming, and ran toward the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor followed her, starting to get frustrated. The girl opened the door and stared into the time vortex passing by.

"Oi! Don't open that!"

"Oh my god..." The girl began screaming again. She looked at The Doctor, smiling intensely from ear to ear. "Can I vomit?"

He was taken aback. "Er...sure? But-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence when the girl peeked into the time vortex again and vomited. Now he was getting _really _confused. How and why did the girl seem to know about the time vortex? She was staring at it as if she were staring at a home she hadn't been to in a long time. "I will ask again, _who are you and why are you in my TARDIS?"_

The girl started jumping up and down with pure glee as she closed the TARDIS door. She squealed uncontrollably. "I'm in the TARDIS! The _actual _TARDIS! And I'm standing in front of the Doctor!" She made a noise similar to that of a dying pig.

Now the Doctor was seriously getting frustrated. The girl just wouldn't answer him! "_Who are you and why-"_

"Hold on, I think I'm going to faint..." The girl hobbled in place for a moment, her eyes began closing, and fell forward into the Doctor's arms. The Doctor, unsure of what to do, sighed, and laid her on the floor for a little while. He brought out two chairs, placed the girl on one, and sat in the other. He brought out an alien book from the year 2345, and started reading it. "I get the feeling that something big will happen soon," mumbled he.

About an hour later, the girl woke up again. She looked around a little, and immediately began screaming again and making several noises that didn't even sound like a human. The Doctor jumped up, startled, for he'd been greatly engrossed in the book. The girl jumped up and down, breaking into a fit of giggles. She fell to the ground, kicking and screaming. Was she having convulsions? The Doctor just sat there and watched in bewilderment. What was _wrong _with this girl? He'd never seen anything like it! He couldn't tell whether she was having a real strong seizure attack, or just dying in a slow, painful way.

The girl hopped up and screamed extra loud. "I'M IN THE TARDIS WITH THE DOCTOR!" she sang. "WITH THE ACTUAL DOCTOR, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Doctor couldn't even say anything. All he did was stare.

When the girl stopped screaming, she simply stood there with her eyes fixed on the Doctor. She had a smile that the Doctor had never seen in his entire 900-and-some years of living. Suddenly, she stuck out her shaky hand. "I'm Katherine. Katherine Skyes."

"Er...hello," said the Doctor slowly. He hesitantly took Katherine's hand, as if it were going to burn his own hand off. She commenced to shake it vigorously until he had to manually stop her. "I'm the-"

"I know who you are. I know every detail about you!" Katherine said enthusiastically. "You're the Doctor, a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, currently the last survivor and this is your 10th incarnation, technically the 11th if you count your regeneration for the Time War against the Daleks-" Katherine paused to squeal. "-the Time Lords' mortal enemies. But anyways, you've had a total of 52 companions whether they've travelled with you in the TARDIS or not, and by the way TARDIS stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space, and that anagram was invented by Susan Foreman a.k.a. your granddaughter who you miserably left after she fell in love with some bloke named David Campbell and you continued travelling with Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright until they escaped in a Dalek time machine. Since then, you've travelled with lots of other companions, like Jamie McCrimmon, Elizabeth Shaw, Sarah Jane Smith, Leela, Ace, Zoe Heriot, and let's not forget Rose Tyler!" She finished with a high-pitched squeal.

The Doctor stared at Katherine wide-eyed. "Okay. That's not creepy at all."

"I even found out your real name! It's-"

The Doctor made 2 stop signs with his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You are _not _sharing that! I barely even know you! All I know is that your name is Katherine Skyes and..." He worded his next words carefully. "You...get excited easily."

"Oh my _God! _The Doctor talked to me! He spoke words to me! And I held his hand!" shrieked Katherine. She zoomed over to the control console, running her hands over the intricate buttons, squealing like mad. "The TARDIS buttons!" She turned to the Doctor. "You know, I actually figured out how to work the TARDIS. You do it like this!" She began to press buttons that to any other person would just be a random button, when the Doctor rushed over and carefully peeled her quivering-with-excitement hands off the controls.

_"How did you get here, and how do you know so much about me?"_

Katherine opened her mouth to say something, but furrowed her eyebrows and closed it. "Good question, because I have no idea how I got here. I mean, just now I was in front of my telly watching-OH! Guess how I know so much about you!" The demented smile came back on.

The Doctor stared at Katherine a while before taking a deep breath and guessing, "Are you from my future?"

Katherine shook her head.

"Okay...er, are you from my past-like, some sort of lost memory?"

She shook her head.

"Well then...hmmm...perhaps you're from a planet that worships me or something like that?"

She shook her head.

The Doctor stared at her. "This is the very first time we meet each other in all history of time and space, isn't it?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "And you're from Earth, aren't you?"

She noded. She still had that mad smile plastered on her face as if by glue.

"Well then..." The Doctor didn't know what to say next. Suddenly he noticed her shirt. "Oi, hold on-_why do you have the TARDIS on your shirt?"_

Katherine looked down. "Oh this! I bought this at Hot Topic! It's because-"

"Oh, you know what? I don't care anymore!" he said, throwing up his hands and pressing buttons on the console.

She stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open. Her deranged smile was gone. "What? Why?"

"Because I know what all of this is going to lead up to, and _believe me, _I don't want to go through all of that again!"

"But you _can't _take me back home! You don't even know where I come from!"

"Well, judging by your accent and clothes, I can tell that you come from England, 21st century. I got it right, didn't I?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. Now I'm taking you where you belong. I'm going to take a wild guess and put you in the middle of London, 2010." He yanked on a lever, which sent the TARDIS spiraling through the Time Vortex.

"Doctor! You-" Katherine began, beginning to get frustrated.

"I don't even want to hear it!" the Doctor interrupted as the TARDIS landed with a satisfying _whoosh, whoosh...thud. _He went lumbering out in the middle of London, England; year 2010, followed by a protesting Katherine.

"Doctor! You literally _can't _take me back to my home! First off, you don't know exactly where I live! Second, I don't even live _here!_"

The Doctor continued walking on as he shouted back to her, "That's why you're telling me where you live!"

"No! I'm not telling you that!"

"I'll use the Sonic on you!" The Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it at her.

"Are you flipping kidding me? Sonic Screwdrivers can't do anything to humans!"

"Okay, maybe they can't! But you are telling me anyways or I am going to leave in the TARDIS and hope you find your way home!"

"_Fine_! I live in room 252, second floor of the Dylan flat building! I guess I can't tell you what I was going to say and you'll have to find out!"

"Then that's where we're going! Oh, look at that, it's right over there!" The Doctor switched directions and started heading toward the Dylan flats, where Katherine supposedly lived. Katherine groaned and followed him. She was really getting frustrated.

"Doctor, you're not even letting me finish a proper sentence!"

"Because I don't want to know how you know so much about me! And I don't care!"

"But how could you _not _care?" They began climbing some stairs to the second floor.

"Because of reasons I _really _do not want to explain!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can guess that!"

"Oh, I'm sure! What is it?"

"Because pretty soon, you're going to-"

"Actually, I changed my mind. I _don't _want to know that either!" By now they were a few feet away from room 252.

"Oh, _come on!" _finished Katherine with an exasperated sigh. They were at the front of 252. The Doctor gestured toward the door and stepped aside to let Katherine by. She rolled her eyes, glaring at him as she walked closer and closer to the door. She reached out her hand, and tugged on the doorknob. "It's locked," she stated flatly.

"Then use your key," suggested the Doctor softly. Katherine sighed, fishing out her key and inserting it into the keyhole. She tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. She turned and glared at the Doctor, trying to unlock the door behind her back.

"Oh, for time's sake! Move and let me do it!" The Doctor pushed her out of the way, pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at the door. There came a satisfying _click, _and the Doctor opened it. "There you go, home sweet home, safe and sound!" He flashed a forced grin at Katherine. Glaring at him still, she peered inside the flat.

She huffed and said, "That's not my flat."

"Sure it is. Now, come on. Go."

"_No. It isn't. _Because in _my _flat, the telly is over _there_." She pointed to a location in the flat. "The couch is over _there. _Usually there'd be a coffee table with a pretty blue lamp right _there_, but there isn't. This is _not _my flat!" She stomped her foot on the _not. _

A middle aged woman of about 50 appeared in the doorway. She stared at the Doctor and Katherine, bewildered. "Who are you two?! How did you open the door?!" she demanded. The Doctor looked at her, and smiled at Katherine.

"You see that, Katherine? It's your grandmum!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't you recognise her?" The Doctor motioned to Katherine, who just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't the slightest clue who she is!" said the woman, furrowing her eyebrows. "I think you've got the wrong room."

The Doctor checked the room number. "Ah, _nope. _This is room 252, just like your granddaughter said."

"That's not my granddaughter! My granddaughter is still in grade school! Now get out, before I call the police!"

"But Miss!" protested the Doctor. The woman began to close the door in his face, but he just kept on going. "You must have Alzheimer's, because you cannot remember that this _clearly _is your granddaughter, Katherine Skyes! If you'd just stop and listen-" The door closed.

On the other side, the woman shouted, "SHE IS NOT MY GRANDDAUGHTER AND I MOST CERTAINLY DO _NOT _HAVE ALZHEIMER'S!" Angry footsteps were heard from outside the flat.

Slowly, the Doctor turned towards a death-glaring Katherine. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Katherine just sucked in a frustrated breath and stormed out. Against his better judgement, the Doctor followed her. He was going to get her safely home and off his back, as frustrating as it was.

"Okay, how old are you?" he asked, walking alongside her.

"I'm 19," she grumbled.

"What year were you born?"

"1995."

"How long have you been living in your flat?"

"About few months. Since August."

"Okay, then we are going to that time." The Doctor walked toward the TARDIS, and let Katherine in. However, she didn't go completely in. Instead, she stood in the doorway while staring at the inside of the TARDIS, her jaw dropping so much it was about to crash to the floor.

"It's b-b-b...big...bigger..." she stammered. Her lips twitched upward, starting to form a smile.

"Oh, here we go again," muttered the Doctor.

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" she started screaming as she bounded around the TARDIS, feeling it and making sure it was real. Next she went inside it, and ran around to _feel _that it was bigger than its outside. Finally, she felt the outer walls of the TARDIS and felt the inside of it, trying to touch both her hands. To her glee, her hands never touched. Once more, she started screaming at the top of her lungs, so much that passing pedestrians began to stare, wondering what was going on with this girl. The Doctor smiled at everyone, reassuring them that everything was okay, and quickly ushered Katherine into the TARDIS, closing the door.

"Katherine, would you please stop-" he began, but Katherine began screaming once more.

_"I'M IN THE TARDIS AND IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS TO ME OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AH!" _She fell to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She was crying, and at the same time laughing hysterically. Next, she pretty much started twitching and squirming around while making pig-like noises; it looked like she was dying.

The only thing the Doctor could do was stare in amazement and fear. Suddenly, Katherine jumped up, and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips. She held the kiss, dragging it on; all the while the Doctor tried to pry her off, letting out muffled yells of protest. He did not want a kiss from a girl he'd just met, and _especially _a girl who starts having seizures at the sight of a TARDIS!

When he was able to get her off of him, she only tried to kiss him again...and again...and again...until he somehow managed to get away from her and grabbed a crowbar (don't ask where). He held it out, swinging it like mad whenever she got within 2 metres.

"Alright Katherine, you better start explaining things right now!" he commanded. "Or I'll have to use this!" He swung the crowbar around. Instead of answering, Katherine just giggled, eyes like 2 round balls of pure white and blue. Her black hair looked mangled and unkept.

"I kissed the Doctor!" she breathed. She jumped up and down, squealing inwardly. She tried to run to the Doctor to kiss him again (on the inside she was thinking about _more _than kissing, if you know what that means), but was stopped by his not-so-trusty crowbar. She tried to move the crowbar out of his hands, but he was too strong for her.

"Keep back and explain to me how you know me! Or I will leave you stranded on the edges of the Kleutanium moons!"

Katherine giggled, purposely making her voice deeper and more seductive. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! Now tell me!"

"Drop the crowbar and I will tell you."

"Oh no! I don't trust you enough!"

"Drop it or I won't tell you."

"I refuse!"

"Fine then! I guess you don't get any information. You'll go the rest of your life wondering how this amasingly gorgeous and fabulous girl knew _who _(haha...haha...) you were, Doctor." Katherine turned away dramatically, flipping her messy raven-black hair in the process.

The Doctor sighed, knowing it was no use. "Oh, alright." He dropped the crowbar, bracing himself for another attack of kisses. Effectively, Katherine lunged at him, lips puckered so much they looked like a duck-face. He put his hands on her shoulders, immediately halting her. Still, she pushed against him. "You were supposed to tell me how you know me!" he protested.

"One more kiss! Just one more kiss, Doctor!"

"Fine! Only because you're a good kisser! But it'll have to be really qui-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when she rubbed her lips all over his lips. She held the kiss longer than the Doctor would've liked. He had to shove her away in order to get her off of him. Thankfully, she didn't try to kiss him again.

She squealed, and said, "Alright, are you ready for this?"

The Doctor sighed. "Just tell me, please..."

"Okay, okay..." She held up her index finger, trying to die down her laughter. "You ready? Okay..." She let out a breath, calmer than before. With her trademark ear-to-ear grin, Katherine said, "You are from a science-fiction telly programme called _Doctor Who_."


End file.
